Resilience
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Slowly but surly, I have watched her fall in love with him. No matter what I did to ruin their private moments, or how I tried to puncture him with insecurities, he remains resilient. This is a request: Onesided Shiratori with both Satou/Takagi. One-shot


I've received a very interesting fanfiction request and seeing as how there is nothing like it, I decided to take the commission. Of course I support Takagi/Satou with all my heart and so I must keep this one-sided. My (anonymous) commissioner understands. I hope I can pull this off while managing to keep Takagi-keiji and Shiratori-keibu in character…perhaps such a thing is impossible in this context.

But I guess that's fanfiction for you!

I disclaim all characters, they are property of Gosho-sama.

* * *

I often wonder how it could be that I'm losing her to him.

He may be handsome, he may be brave and dedicated to the force… But I feel him submit to me every time I push him just a little. I know he feels inferior to me. I know I try to instill these feelings within him. It's odd how he rarely manages to confront me yet at the same time has no trouble staring death in the face.

I can see why he won't give up of course; Satou-san is absolutely worth any hardship. I too remain steadfast in my pursuit of the lovely goddess. Of all the men after her affection, the two of us remain as the main contenders.

It has taken me time to realize just why it is that I'm losing. The others…they say he's weak, they say he cannot protect her, love her properly. In some ways I completely agree, in other, more significant ways I see that we have grossly underestimated him.

He is shy, kind, and a little awkward. I find him incredulously easy to manipulate; even Conan-kun and his gang use him for their own means. He's far too gentle to refuse anyone. He does not aggressively seek career promotions like I do. He is simply here to serve the municipality.

But I've seen him in his more passionate moments. He is not as docile as division one seems to think. Perhaps he wouldn't hurt a fly…perhaps he would kill a man should he try to harm _**her**_.

Yes, I would fear for the life of any man stupid enough to wound Satou Miwako in any way.

He cares very much for Satou-san. There is no doubt in my mind that he would lay down his life for her in a heart beat. The two of us share this in common.

He really is quite exceptional, had he my wealth and power, and a little of my aggressiveness…I suspect he could be running this place before Megure-keibu retired. Not that power and wealth ever mattered at all to Satou-san. I'm sure she is impressed with my success, but that is all. My superior rank was never enough to incite any romantic desire for me within her. The many expensive gifts I've given her have only failed in the same way.

That truly is a pity…she changed my life after all.

Now it seems, he has changed hers.

She's afraid; she's already lost too many people. She pulls away from him, rejects him, but I see the way she looks at him. We can all see that she desires to be with him, wants to reciprocate the love he is offering her.

Slowly but surly, I have watched her fall in love with him. No matter what I did to ruin their private moments, or how I tried to puncture him with insecurities, he remains resilient.

Resilience is one of his more grand tendencies. While he is easy to knock over, he is difficult to damage.

And now it seems that he's pulling away from me in our race, leaving me in the dust. I thought for sure in the beginning that he of all people stood no chance against me. Now I see that it was indeed I, who was out of his league.

"Shiratori-keibu, I can't find anything. How about you?"

I place the pillow back on the bed and turn to him.

"Nothing." I respond dryly.

I don't completely understand him. As soon as I think I've got the younger man all figured out, he does something to defy my judgment of his character. He is unpredictable, this makes me quite curious about him. I silently watch him as he stands with his chin in his hand, thinking intently.

I watch his blue orbs flick around the room as if searching for what he missed. Yes, his boyish innocence and blind determination make me very curious for him…

Ignoring the sudden warmth on my face I bring one hand up and move his away from his chin, replacing it with mine. I stand more than an inch taller than he does. I smirk at the way his eyes widen in shock, the fear in his blue eyes is immensely satisfying. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know how to respond.

I lean in and brush my lips gently against his. I feel him go rigid at my touch, he releases only a small gasp. I pull away but hold his chin in place to observe his reaction.

I'm not surprised to see the deep blush spread over his cheeks, his brows are furrowed in great distress, his body is even shaking slightly. I release his face and he immediately steps back from me.

I wait for a retaliation but nothing comes. If he's going to act so cowardly then perhaps I am the better match for Miwako after all. He only stares at me in shock and disbelief.

She then walks into the bedroom and looks between us.

"Are you all right Takagi-kun? You look pale." She says with concern in her voice. I see his eyes flick to mine as he straightens himself.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." He answers shakily. Satou-san regards him for a brief second before turning toward me.

"Shiratori-san, Megure-keibu wants to talk to you for a minute."

I nod, "Understood, Takagi-kun, keep searching with Satou-san, the weapon is here somewhere."

I turn to leave, barely able to catch the inaudible sound he made in response.

"Oh and Satou-san, how would you feel about going to dinner with me once this is over?" I ask coolly.

The beautiful woman looks at me before smoothly turning me down, "Sorry Shiratori-keibu, I've already made plans with someone else." She smiles, unknowingly adding to her irresistible charm.

I can tell by his body language that my offer to Satou-san has upset him further, however, when our eyes meet he looks away submissively, defiantly.

Yes, it is not much of a wonder that I have lost.

* * *

Well, obviously something like this isn't for me, but I'm happy to try and satisfy a request. I hope that any fans of the Shiratori/Takagi pairing…enjoy this…? lol, I hope you like it at least anonymous Commissioner. And I apologize, I know you wanted a mutual Takagi/Shiratori fic, but I'm glad you understand that I CANNOT write that. One-sided on Shiratori's part is as far as I go.


End file.
